An enterprise network typically includes sites each comprising a Local Area Network (LAN). Each site includes a site server infrastructure, and ports to couple the LAN to managed client computers. The server infrastructure includes a network management server function and a software distribution server function. The network management server function administers managed client computers. The software distribution server function both stores client software for remote execution from or download to client computers, and selectively downloads the stored software content over the network to the managed client computers.
Enterprise LANs are selectively connected, commonly in a hierarchical structure, by Wide Area Networks (WANs). A managed client is typically assigned to a specific site, specifically to both a site network management server and a site software distribution server. As the use of mobile computers such as laptops increases within enterprises, managed clients now regularly move between different network localities. If these moving clients obtain content from the assigned site, irregardless of location within the network, the transmission path from a site software distribution server to the client will include a connecting WAN, and the transmission rate though the WAN will limit the download rate to the client.
A WAN typically includes regions connected by routing devices and the like. A managed client coupled to the WAN is typically assigned to a network management server, and to a software distribution server, each coupled to specific sub-regions of the WAN. A moving processing unit however may couple to the WAN at a sub-region that is at least one hop from the assigned software distribution server sub-region. If the moving processing unit obtains content from the assigned software distribution server, the transmission path from the software distribution server to the processing unit thus includes at least one hop. The transmission from the software distribution server to the client may be degraded by being coupled to a different sub-region than the software distribution server is coupled.